Kuwangattan
Kuwangattan (zwany też Kuwagattan) jest postacią oraz oficerem pojawiającym się w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka. thumb|Kuwangattan w Kraterze Barabaran thumb|Pierwsze spotkanie z Kuwangattanem, w Lodowym Lesie Shalala Opis Kuwangattan jest generałem demonów oraz ręką Czarnej Hoshipon. Jako dowódca zdecydowanie pełni rolę pięści, a nie mózgu. Nie stosuje żadnych taktyk, woli walczyć sam. Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób dowodził Akumaponami. Możliwe, że bronił ich głównego wyjścia z Zaświatów. Jest on wskrzeszonym jako demon generałem Beetletonem. Wygląd Kuwangattan wygląda jak wielki, Akumapoński Dekapon, taka jest też jego klasa jako jednostki. Podobnych do niego nie spotykamy. Ma wielkie, fioletowe zęby. Używa wyjątkowego wśród piechoty Niebiańskiego ekwipunku. Najbardziej charakterystyczna jest wielka czapka, ozdobiona rogami, przypominającymi żuwaczki żuka. Ponadto jest kolczasta i ozdobiona fioletowymi wzorami. Charakter Kuwangattan jest bardzo awanturniczy i dumny. Prawie nie myśli o swoich akcjach. Ważne dla niego jest, że wchodzi do walki i już. Ufa, że swą olbrzymią siłą pokona każdego. Jest władczy i ma o innych niskie mniemanie. Gdy jednak walka obraca się na jego niekorzyść, natychmiast traci wiarę w zwycięstwo i chętnie się wycofuje. Ekwipunek Kuwangattan używał tylko i wyłącznie Ekwipunku Niebiańskiego.thumb|Kuwangattan bez czapki (Zachwiany lub umierając) *Jego broń stanowił Niebiański Młot (ang. Heaven Club), który znacznie zwiększał jego siłę ataku oraz szansę na Trafienie Krytyczne. **Po zabiciu generała otrzymamy ten młot, chyba, że już taki mamy. *Kuwangattan ochraniał się Niebiańskimi Naramiennikami (ang. Heaven Shoulders), które znacznie zwiększały jego Punkty Zdrowia oraz szansę na Trafienie Krytyczne. **Jeśli zabijemy go, mając Niebiański młot, dostaniemy właśnie te naramienniki. **Jeśli mamy zarówno Niebiański młot, jak i naramienniki, otrzymamy losowy młot. *Kuwangattan nosił unikatowy, niespotykany u nikogo innego hełm, który zapewniał mu nieznane premie (lub nic nie dawał i służył tylko ozdobie). Nie można pozyskać tego hełmu w żaden sposób. thumb|Kuwangattan razem z Mrocznym oraz Czarną Hoshipon Historia Gdy zginęli oddani demonom Scorpiton i Beetleton, ich dusze pozostały uwięzione. Ich pakt z demonami był zbyt silny. Możliwe, że dusza Makotona stawiała opór, ale Beetleton całkowicie się poddał i pozwolił się ożywić jako demon, Akumapon. Dokonała tego Czarna Hoshipon. Nie wiadomo, czy przywróciła Kuwangattanowi pamięć Beetletona, czy też zrobiła z niego bezmyślne zwierzątko, jakim się dla niej stał.thumb|Kuwangattan obok Czarnej Hoshipon Po raz pierwszy spotykamy Kuwangattana w misji Through the Wall of Ice, gdzie nieoczekiwanie przybywa, aby wesprzeć Mrocznego w starciu przeciw Pataponom w Lodowym Lesie Shalala. Dark One raczej nie cieszy się jego obecnością, ale wspólnie nacierają na wroga. Ostatecznie jednak zostają pokonani i razem się wycofują. thumb|Kuwangattan obok [[Matango i Czarnej Hoshipon]] Gdy zginął Dark One, mózg Akumapońskiej armii, Patapońska armia, chcąc pozbyć się demonów, wyruszyła, by zabić drugiego generała. Kuwangattan pokazał się wówczas w krainie, będącej Zaświatami na ziemi; w Kraterze Barabaran, niedaleko przejścia między światami. Kuwangattan sam, w pojedynkę ruszył na Pataponów, ale Czarna Hoshipon, bojąc się o jego życie, przyprowadziła mu jako wsparcie oddziały Akumaponów oraz straszliwego demona, imieniem Matango. Musimy ostatecznie rozprawić się z Kuwangattanem w misji At Ground Zero, której nie da się powtórzyć. Relacje *Wraz z Mrocznym byli głównymi dowódcami Akumapońskiej armii. **Prawdopodobnie się przyjaźnili, Kuwangattan jednak bardziej uważał go za kolegę niż wojownika. Nie martwił się też zbytnio jego śmiercią. *Kuwangattan był sługą Czarnej Hoshipon. **Gardził nią i uważał za słabą. Prawdopodobnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest jej marionetką i uważał się za samowładnego. Oburzało go, gdy rozkazywała mu wprost i wówczas jej nie słuchał. *Podczas ostatniej walki Pataponów przeciw Kuwangattanowi wsparł go demoniczny grzyb, Matango. *Kuwangattan był przywróconym do życia i zmienionym w demona Zigotońskim generałem, Beetletonem. **Wskrzeszono go razem z Makotonem (oraz prawdopodobnie Gongiem). **Nie wiadomo, czy zachował swą pamięć. Podczas, gdy dusza Mrocznego była zniewolona, Kuwangattan był wolny. Ponadto Mroczny pozostał Zigotonem, a on stał się Akumaponem. **Najprawdopodobniej całkowicie oddał się Zaświatom, doszczętnie tracąc swą dawną osobowość.thumb|Specjalna umiejętność Kuwangattana Powala wszystkich wrogów, którzy stoją na ziemi (chyba, że są na to odporni) Umiejętności Kuwangattan jest bardzo potężnym przeciwnikiem, wymierza śmiercionośne ataki, bardzo groźne dla słabszych jednostek. Jego specjalna umiejętność pozwala mu zabić słabszych praktycznie na jeden cios. thumb|Jak widać, Kuwangattan wymierza też zwykłe ataki, które i tak są bardzo groźne Akumapońska Wytrwałość (Umiejętność bierna) Kuwangattan jest stuprocentowo niewrażliwy na wszelkie Efekty Statusu. Wyjątkiem są Zachwianie i Odrzucenie. Warto nastawić się na te Efekty, aby rozpraszać go i nie pozwalać mu atakować, zwłaszcza potężniejszym atakiem. Naładowany Cios Kuwangattan powie: Dalej, dalej! Przygotuj się! (albo) Hyah hyah hyah, Kuwangattan!thumb|Kuwangattan szykuje się do Naładowanego Ciosu (po prawej uderzenie) Po tych słowach wrzaśnie "Gahaha! Kuwagattan!", jednocześnie spoglądając w stronę wroga, podnosząc lekko ręce oraz zaczynając biec, po czym uderzy młotem w ziemię, Powalając wszystkich wrogów na ziemię (nie działa na Toripony ani na skaczące Yaripony), oraz zadając gigantyczne obrażenia tym, którzy wpadli pod młot. Ten atak potrafi zabić kilku słabszych żołnierzy naraz. Jest to bardzo potężna wersja Naładowanego Ataku Dekapona. Należy jej kategorycznie unikać, zwłaszcza piosenką PonPata, bo ChakaChaka może mieć zbyt słabą siłę. Po tym ataku czesto uderza jeszcze zwykłym atakiem. thumb|left|400px|Karta Kuwangattana Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Oficerowie Kategoria:Generałowie Kategoria:Akumapon Kategoria:Demony